DESCRIPTION (adapted from investigator?s abstract): The focus of the candidate?s research is the construct of rapport. Rapport is known to be an important part of every type of clinical encounter, yet little is known about the development of rapport with children. Broadly construed, the project aims to improve the quality of services provided to children by advancing and testing a model of rapport that can help professionals build better relationships with their pediatric clients and patients. The project includes two studies. The first study involves administering a questionnaire to children to identify their common expectations of adults? behavior. The second study aims to evaluate the effects of autonomy support and the violation of expectations both on children?s reports of rapport after interacting with an adult in a simulated psychological assessment situation, and on children?s motivations to engage in assessment activities. Participants will be randomly assigned to one of four conditions in a 2 x 2 design that crosses autonomy support versus control with violation versus nonviolation of expectations. Children will then participate in a simulated psychological assessment with an adult, after which rapport and motivation will be measured.